Böser Traum
Eine unangenehme Kurzgeschichte Quietschend kam der Templar 445 Roadster im prasselnden Regen zum Stehen, und er stieg so schnell aus, wie er nur konnte; den Aktenkoffer schützend über seinen Kopf haltend, um nicht völlig durchnässt zu werden, knallte er die Fahrertür des teuren Autos zu, fluchte leise, denn das hatte bestimmt unschöne Schrammen hinterlassen, und rannte den gepflasterten Weg, der durch den geordneten - manche Menschen würden sagen, penibel steril und symmetrisch gehaltenen - Vorgarten zur aus Eichenholz bestehenden Haustür. Während er verzweifelt in seiner Tasche nach dem Schlüssel fummelte, prasselte der Regen ein fröhliches Lied auf seinen Aktenkoffer, als wollte er ihn verhöhnen. Ja, der Regen war schon ekliges Biest, sickerte in seinen ordentlich gesteiften Kragen und drang vermutlich just in diesem Augenblick in seinen Koffer ein und verwandelte Papiere von immenser Wichtigkeit in unnütze Klumpen gebleichter Baumleichen. Aber am Ende würde er siegend lachen, und dass er nun den Schlüssel in seinen spießigen Händen hielt, war nur der erste Schritt zum Sieg über diesen drolligen Regen! Wenn er nur noch diese Tür aufbekäme. Der Schlüssel schien sich mit dem nassen Element verbündet zu haben, um ihn länger dessen unnützem Treiben auszusetzen, oder er vertrug sich ebenso wenig mit ihm wie er selbst und wurde gerade von seiner eigentlichen Bestimmung abgehalten, denn er wollte einfach nicht recht ins Schlüsselloch. Er fluchte, stellte den Koffer ab und nutzte nun beide Hände, um zu tun, was getan werden musste, nämlich endlich diese störrische Tür aufzustoßen und ah, endlich in Sicherheit vor diesem Regen - trautes Heim, Glück allein. Er legte seine Melone auf den Hutständer, streifte sein Jackett von seinen Schultern und die Lederschuhe von seinen Füßen. Dann legte er alles vorsichtig und ordentlich an seinen Platz. Wenn alles an seinem Platz ist und die Wohnung in einem guten Zustand, so ist auch der Geist komplett und einem guten Zustand, so glaubte er. Zudem war da ja noch der Besuch, der sich eventuell angekündigt hatte. Es war nie falsch, bei den Leuten einen guten Eindruck zu hinterlassen, selbst wenn der Besuch sich wahrscheinlich nicht um solche Banalitäten kümmern würde, war er doch nur um höhere Dinge besorgt. Nun - von seiner Kleidung für den alleinigen Zweck des nach draußen Gehens entledigt - wandte er sich wichtigeren Dingen zu. Seinem Aktenkoffer. Er marschierte in die geräumige Küche und platzierte seinen geliebten Koffer - er hatte ihn schließlich seit seinem ersten Arbeitstag, und das war, wenn man es gemäßigt ausdrückte, und er drückte sich immer gemäßigt aus, ein durchaus wichtiger und definierender Tag in seinem Leben gewesen - in dessen Mitte und musterte die darin sich befindenden Dokumente, ob sie es noch wert waren, in diesem Andenken seiner Tüchtigkeit transportiert zu werden. Zum Glück für das Andenken der gestorbenen Bäume mussten diese Papiere unter seinen prüfenden Blicken keinen drastischen Wertverlust erleiden und durften weiter den Zielen des Büros dienen. Er seufzte erleichtert und zufrieden. Er warf noch einen rachsüchtigen Blick durchs Fenster auf den prasselnden Tunichtgut und legte dann seine Panto-Brille neben seinen Koffer. Sichtlich erleichtert und zufrieden schlenderte er zurück in den Flur und drehte sich, und zwar so zackig, dass ein mancher Gardemilitär neidisch geworden wäre, vor dem Treppenhaus um. Er beugte sich langsam vor und rief mit väterlicher Behutsamkeit: “Schatz? Ich bin zuhause! Auf der Arbeit brauchte es heute noch etwas länger, aber die Madam Haushälterin hat dich ja anscheinend gut gefüttert und in die Falle gelockt.” Warum, wenn sie schon schlief, er trotzdem nach ihr rief, das wusste er nicht. Vielleicht wollte er ihr, falls sie noch nicht lag, signalisieren, dass er gleich nach oben kommen würde, denn auch er musste schlussendlich ihr Schicksal teilen und sein Haupt zur Ruh betten. Er erblickte seine Hände und erschrak. Schmutz! Dreck! Überall! Seine Hände waren regelrecht ein Saustall. Und nicht nur seine Hände, auch seine Arme waren, bis auf das weiße Hemd hin, beschmutzt. Nun, dachte er sich, während er zurück auf die Tasche auf dem Küchentisch blickte, ich sollte im Büro besser aufpassen und mich nicht immer so besudeln. Besser, ich wasche es alles aus. Er schritt hinunter in die Waschküche und fing an, sich zu waschen. Während der Dreck von seinen Händen floss und das Wasser färbte, erinnerte er sich an seine Taufe durch den Baptistenpfarrer. So wie damals der Vater seines Schafes die Schuld wegwusch, die der tote Sohn eines Gottes auf ihn geladen hatte, so wusch auch nun ein Vater des Schafes seine Schuld in Form des Dreckes weg - denn jeder weiß, dass nur Menschen, die niederen und schuldigen Berufungen nachgehen, Dreck an den Händen haben, und er war kein solcher Mensch. Zahlen produzieren nur wenig Dreck, und er war einfach nur sehr ungeschickt, ich denke, diesmal hat er das Tintenglas umgestoßen. Letztens meinte er, er hätte die Tintenkartusche zu fest ergriffen, als er sie in die Schreibmaschine zwängen wollte, und sie ist in seinen Händen zerplatzt. Er schaute sich selig, schließlich wurden seine Hände gerade getauft, im Spiegel an und betrachtete sich. Seine müden, stumpfen Augen blickten wirr von seinen Barfüßen hoch zu seiner Pomadenfrisur, es gab wahrlich nicht viel zu betrachten. Er nickte. Wirklich nicht viel zu betrachten. Aber das eingesaute Hemd sollte er ausziehen. Zwängte sich aus dem Beweis seiner Schande und warf ihn zerknüllt auf den Haufen gefalteter, schmutziger Wäsche. Er ergriff die okkulten Kerzenhalter und die passenden talgigen, stinkenden Kerzen, die ihn würgen ließen, denn sie waren alles, was er verkörperte und deshalb verabscheute. Aber der Besuch bestand darauf, dass sie aufgestellt werden würden. Kein nettes Gespräch unter Nachbarn ohne romantische Atmosphäre. Bei dem Gedanken musste er schmunzeln. Er ging wieder hoch, vorbei an dem Tisch, auf dem sich seine wertvolle Tasche mit seinen wertvollen Dokumenten befand, und schwankte Richtung Treppe ins obere Stockwerk. Zeit fürs Bett. Aber er musste vorher noch seiner Prinzessin einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss geben. So viel Zeit musste sein. Mit sichtlicher Mühe quälte er sich die Treppen hoch. Schnaufend blickte er seinem Ziel, dass sich kaum nach einer Stufe zu nähern schien, entgegen. Die türkisen Wände mit den kastanienroten, stilisierten Tropfenmustern verbogen sich in seinem Augenwinkel zu vulgären Gebilden. Warum hatte er diese hässliche Tapete nicht schon längst ausgetauscht? Sie hatte so einen schlechten Geschmack, was das anging. Er wurde wütend, denn nicht nur Sentimentalität, sondern auch die Verspottung der Naturwissenschaften durch diese plumpen Wände, das war für ihn untragbar! Wie eine Dampfwalze sauste sein Bierbauch voran und er hinterher die Treppe hoch. Mit Müh nahm er die letzten Stufen. Triumphierend blickte er die zwölf Stufen ins Erdgeschoß runter. Er war entweder zu alt oder zu faul. Beides war inakzeptabel. Seine fette Zunge leckte sich den Schweiß von seiner beschnauzten Oberlippe, während er zum Zimmer seiner Kleinen schwankte. Sein Hand tastete im Dämmerlicht der Öllampen, die ihr Bestes taten, die eindringende Dunkelheit aus dem Flur zu halten, nach dem Türgriff und drückte ihn, vermutlich sollte es leise sein, quietschend runter. Er quetschte seinen unansehnlichen Körper durch den Spalt und watschelte ins Kinderzimmer. Möglichst leise kniete er sich vor ihrem Bett hin und tastete in der Dunkelheit nach ihrem Kopf. “Wo ist meine kleine Goodman?” Da! Da hatte er ihre wuscheligen Lockenpracht ertastet. Sogleich hievte er sich mit aller Mühe schnaubend über seinen Engel und gab ihm einen kalten, trockenen Kuss auf die ebenso kalte Stirn. “Ich liebe dich.”, flüsterte er. Er wurde wieder sentimental, aber diesmal wurde er nicht wütend. Er tat das alles nur für sie. Sie hatte so lange nicht mehr gelächelt, und er wollte sie nur wieder glücklich machen. Das war es alles wert. Der Umzug, die Nachbarn, die Treffen, die Arbeit, das Verstecken… alles war es wert. Etwas fehlt. Der boshafte Gedanke erschreckte ihn. Wer war da? Nicht etwas ist da, das nicht da sein sollte, sondern etwas fehlt, das vorhanden sein sollte. Ein arroganter Gedanke. Seine stumpfen Augen schauten sich um, versuchten sich an die Dunkelheit zu gewöhnen. Was fehlte? Er ging das Zimmer wie nach einem Protokoll durch. Schrank? Vorhanden. Schreibtisch? Vorhanden. Schultornister? Vorhanden. Zeitu- Nicht etwas Materielles fehlt, sondern etwas Abstraktes. Durch Schauen und Suchen wirst du es nicht finden. Was fehlt?! Panisch stand er auf. Seine müden Augen erwachten und huschten wild von einem Fleck zum anderen. Im Dämmerlicht erspähten sie jetzt genaue Details, Erinnerungen an sie. Der Preis für den 2. Platz in dem Tanzwettbewerb. Das Puppenhaus, mit dem sie seit Jahren nicht mehr spielte, und das Foto ihrer Mutter, die schon lange weg war und jetzt nie wieder kommen würde. Er drehte sich auf seinen Fußballen und setzte sich erschöpft aufs Bett. Es quietschte und knarrte unangenehm unter dem zusätzlichen Gewicht. Was fehlte? Er zog scharf die Luft ein und dachte nach. Stille. Absolute Stille. Was fehlte? Ganz leise konnte er das Ticken der massiven Standuhr im unteren Flur hören. Tick, tock, tick, tock. Du hörst es nicht? Tick, tock, tick, tock. Halt den Mund! Tick, tock, tick, tock. Nein, du solltest ihn halten. Hörst du es nicht, was fehlt? Er atmete aus. Viel zu laut entwich die Luft seinen alten Lungen, seiner vertrockneten Luftröhre und seinem feuchten Mund. Er starrte in die Leere des Zimmers. Quälend langsam erhob er sich. Seine Knie protestierten. Seine Augen wurden feucht. Er ging wie ein Betrunkener auf den Lichtschalter zu. Ein Wimmern entwich seinen Lippen. Seine Hand bewegte sich erschütternd langsam zum Lichtschalter hin, wobei sie zitterte, als müsste sie mehrere Pfund Ziegel heben. Widerlich betatschte die Hand den Schalter. Er weigerte sich, Licht in die süße Dunkelheit zu bringen. Er wollte keine Klarheit haben, aber etwas, etwas sadistisches, weitaus widerwärtigeres als sein Selbst drängte ihn mit absoluter Schadenfreude dazu. Leblos, gegen seinen Willen, geleitet sowohl von dem menschlichen Drang nach Klarheit und der abgrundtiefen Angst, lehnte er sich in Richtung Wand. Sein steifer Arm drückte zwei unendlich lange Sekunden gegen den Lichtschalter, bis knisternd und schnatternd, als würde es etwas ungemein Hässliches sich ungeheuerlich freuen, die Glühbirne sich mit Elektrizität füllte und das Zimmer in warmes Licht tauchte. Es war fast so warm wie das Blut, dass aus dem Körper eines Mädchen zu kommen schien und sich seinen Weg über das gesamte Bett gebahnt hatte, in dem eigentlich seine kleine Prinzessin schlafen müsste. Teilnahmslos beobachtete er, wie ein Rinnsal sich seinen Weg über das weiße Bettlaken bahnte, so behäbig und völlig ab jeglichen Zeitgefühls, wie es sonst nur ein Fluss vermag, der sich tiefer und immer tiefer in die Erde wühlt und die nackte Haut des Planeten aufreißt. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er dort stand und einfach zusah. Die Szene war so surreal, und er hasste die surreale Kunst, es waren die kranken Gedanken von in Elfenbeintürmen sitzenden Quacksalbern, die nie in ihrem Leben richtig gearbeitet hatten. Seine Prinzessin war nicht mehr da. Er war lange über den Punkt hinaus zu leugnen, dass das, was in seinem Bett lag, jemand anderes als seine geliebte Kleine wäre, aber es blieb selbst bei der objektivsten Betrachtung dabei - sie war nicht da. Sie war im ganzen Raum. Überall lag ein Stück Sonia. Seine Prinzessin, sein Schatz, sein Anker und letzter Halt war nur noch ein Haufen Dreck. Im blanken Chaos hatte ein Irrer das Kunstwerk eines Wahnsinnigen verwirklicht. Tränen begannen, seine verdreckten Hände reinzuwaschen. Jeder Tropfen zog eine weiße Linie auf die rote Handfläche. Er brach zusammen. Er schrie. Noch nie hatte er geschrien, jetzt aber schrie er. Er hatte alles verloren. Seine Hände gruben sich in sein Gesicht. “Nein!” schluchzte er, “Nein! Bitte, nein!” Er wusste nicht, zu wem er das sagte. Es war ihm egal, welcher Gott ihn erhörte. Er wollte es nur nicht. Er wollte diese Situation nicht, und alles in ihm verweigerte sich der Akzeptanz dieser Realität. Er würgte. Er erbrach sich. “Oh Gott!” bettelte der gebrochene Mann, “Bring sie zurück! Ich tue alles! Alles! Ich geh regelmäßig in die Kirche! Ich werde die Bibel lesen! Ich werde härter arbeiten! Ich werde mich mehr um meine Kind kümmern! Ich werd sie nie wieder alleine zuhause lassen! Ich werd jeden Abend bei ihr sein, an ihrem Bett sitzen, ihr vorlesen und ihr beim Einschlafen zusehen! Bitte! Was du willst! Ich flehe dich an! Ich konvertiere zurück. Gott, hab Erbarmen mit mir! Ich hab sonst nichts. Ich bin sonst nichts.” Er verstummte. Tränen strömten durch seine Hände. Er ließ sie langsam sinken, schaute zur Blut gesprenkelten Decke und faltete seine Hände zum Gebet, wie er es früher immer in der Kirche gesehen hatte. “Herr… ich bin gebrochen. Wenn das deine Strafe ist, so bist du schrecklich, aber du bist nicht schrecklich, du bist doch gütig, oder? Sag mir, was ich tun kann, um sie wiederzuholen.” Sein Blick wurde flehentlich, und er wartete, aber niemand antwortete. Du flehst einen Gott des Todes und der Zerstörung um Güte und Gnade an? Du bist ein widerwärtigerer Wurm, als ich dachte. Ich bin nicht gut genug für dich und erst recht nicht meine Herren! Er ohrfeigte sich. Was bist du? Er ohrfeigte sich wieder. Ich bin das, was du von mir wolltest, dass ich wäre. Ich verstehe nicht… Du bist so dumm, Mensch, sieh, wie ich dich befreie! Er sah auf seine Hände oder besser gesagt auf die Hände, die einst seine waren. Jetzt waren es fremde Hände. Durch perverse Magie an seinen Armen befestigt, als wären sie schon immer da gewesen. Kreischend sprang er auf: “Wer bist du?! Was hast du getan?!” Er starrte die Handrücken an. Völliger Unglaube über das, was da gerade geschah, beherrschte im Moment seinen Gesichtsausdruck. Die Hände drehten sich, bis die Handflächen ihn anstarrten. Beide starrten sich an… 1 Sekunde, 2 Sekunden, 3 Sekunden… die Hände blinzelten. Er heulte auf und rannte kreischend aus diesem Zimmer des Todes und des Verderbens, das einst so voller glücklichem Leben war, und stürzte Richtung Treppe nach unten. Er kam abrupt vor ihr zum Stehen und starrte in eine unendlich erscheinende Leere, flankiert von geifernden, schnappenden Treppen und sich anzüglich verbiegenden Wänden, die jeglicher Erkenntnis der Realität spotteten. Er spürte, dass allein das Starren in diese Unmöglichkeit ihn näher an den Wahnsinn brachte als der Blutfleck, der einst seine Sonia gewesen war. Sein Gesicht brach buchstäblich zusammen. Sein Mund verzog sich zu einer hässlichen Grimasse, seine Nase blähte sich auf, als wollte sie sich gegen den Wahnsinn stemmen, und seine Augen versuchten regelrecht in seine Augenhöhlen zu flüchten, soweit nach oben rollten sie sich. Und während sein Gesicht von der Absurdität verschlungen wurde, rutschte sein Körper über die oberste Treppenstufe und schickte ihn einen steilen, schmerzhaften Weg nach unten. Sein Körper schien eine Heidenfreude daran zu haben, ihn mit jeder Stufe in nähere Bekanntschaft zu bringen, was jedes mal stumpfe Schmerzen durch seinen Körper schickte. Als er den Boden mit seinen beiden Beinen voran erreichte, brach er unter Schmerzensschreien zusammen, während ein gleißender, unerträglicher Schmerz von seinem Bein durch das Nervensystem in jede Faser seiner linken Körperhälfte zu kriechen begann. Unter unerträglicher Agonie und durch einen Teppich aus Tränen schaute er auf das seltsame weiße Teil, das aus seiner Hose gestoßen war und um das sich herum ein roter Fleck in seiner geliebten Anzughose verbreitete. Die Hand an seinem linken Arm zog sich über den Boden, an seinem Bein entlang zum offenen Bruch, ergriff den Knochen - was unglaubliche Wellen gleißenden Schmerzes durch seinen Körper schickte - und rammte das Knochenstück zurück ins Bein. Er glaubte, der Schmerz würde niemals wieder aufhören. Ein nicht enden wollendes Konzert des Schmerzes und des Leidens peinigte seinen Körper und ließ ihn wie einen an Land geworfenen Fisch zappeln. In seinen Zuckungen schlug er seinen Kopf immer und immer wieder gegen die unerbittliche Wand, in der Hoffnung, den Schmerz mit einem anderen, besseren Schmerz zu übertönen, aber nichts half. Und die Hände lachten… sie kreischten förmlich vor Schadenfreude, und nicht nur das. Sie piesackten ihn. Stocherten in seinem fleischigen Bauch rum, bohrten sich in die Prellungen und zwangen ihn, seine Augen aufzuhalten, indem sie die Augenlider so weit auseinander spannten, dass er das Gefühl hatte, sie wollten sie ihm abreißen. Als der Schmerz, den sein Bein entsandte, anfing, so schwach zu werden, dass er wieder Gedanken formulieren konnte, streiften seine geplagten Blicke die Küche, und dort sah er etwas, das zum ersten Mal Hoffnung in ihm erweckte, ihn aber auch gleichzeitig vor dem Kommenden erschrecken ließ: den Messerblock. Mit einem animalischen Brüllen riss er sich auf seine Seite, so dass er die Wand anstarren konnte. Er erhob seine Arme mit aller verbliebener Kraft und krallte sich in die von seinem Blut getränkte Tapete. Die Finger der Hände krallten sich tief hinein und zogen sich an der Wand entlang; er löste die Hände und bohrte sie wieder über seinem Kopf in die Wand. So kroch er langsam in Richtung Küche. Er schnaubte und keuchte. Rotz und Spucke liefen ihm übers Gesicht und mischten sich zu dem Miasma aus getrocknetem Blut, Tränen und Dreck, dass sein Gesicht nun wie ein Schutzschild umgab. Die Hände gehorchten ihm wahrscheinlich nur, weil sie neugierig waren, was diese armselige Gestalt so ergriffen haben könnte, dass sie sich so energisch fortbewegte, und was ihre Pläne sein mögen. Ihm war es leidlich egal, was die Hände dachten. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt kannte er nur einen Gedanken: das Fleischermesser! Das große, scharfe Fleischermesser! Eben jenes formidable Werkzeug, das er so oft nutzte, um selbst das hartnäckigste Fleisch zu zertrennen. Er musste es erreichen, bevor er nicht mehr in der Lage wäre. Sein Bein fing an, sich schon seltsam anzufühlen. Betäubt vom Schmerz? Die ersten Auswirkungen des Blutverlustes? Egal! Fleischermesser! Schneller! Er erreichte das Ende des Flures. Nun gab es keine stützende Wand mehr, an der er sich hätte lang arbeiten können. Er stützte sich auf seine fünfbeinigen Viecher und richtete sich langsam auf, während sein linkes Bein ihm Symphonien von Agonien spielte. Sein Körper zitterte wie Espenlaub, als er auf den Block zuhumpelte, sein gebrochenes Bein regelrecht hinter sich her ziehend. Was hast du vor, Howard? Er fing an zu husten und schlürfte weiter auf den Block zu. Stellst du dich? Weiter. Fast da. Stellst du dich dir? Husten. Ein blutiger Klumpen Schleim wurde hervorgewürgt und auf den Küchenboden gespuckt. Stellst du dich… mir? Er wollte nach dem Fleischermesser greifen, doch dieses Viech auf seinem Armstumpen wehrte sich. Es ahnte die kommende Gefahr und wollte nicht das Instrument seines Todes bedienen. Er macht sich dieses Ding zur Hand, in dem er sie mit aller Kraft wild auf die Küchenzeile donnerte, bis die Haut aufplatzte, die Knochen knackten, und der Schmerz wieder da war. Es war wieder seine Hand, und diese Hand nahm nun das brutale Fleischermesser. Er war nie wirklich bei Sinnen gewesen, aber was der unerträgliche Schmerz, der Wahnsinn, den er erblickte, und das Wissen, dass sein ganzen Leben nur eine einzige, sinnlose Tragödie geworden war, in der er selbst nur eine wahnsinnige Nebenrolle spielte, hatten seinen Geist in einen Zustand der Rage und des Deliriums gebracht, dass er zum ersten Mal sah, was hinter dem Vorhang lag. Verzweiflung. Ich bin Efiáltis. Ich bin gekommen, weil du mich gerufen hast! Er ließ das Fleischermesser fallen. Seine Beine gaben kraftlos nach, und mit einem Schmatzen sank sein fetter Leib auf die ausgebluteten Stümpfe, die einst seine Beine waren. Seine Hände pressten sich an seinen Kopf und drückten, als würden sie ihren Kopf zerdrücken. “Lass! Mich! In! Ruhe!”, brüllte er fanatisch in das obskure Miasma, das sich vor seinen Augen entfaltete. “Verlass mich! Ich will dich nicht mehr!” Wie kann ich einen Teil von mir zum Sterben zurücklassen? Wenn, dann will ich dich begleiten, Mensch. “Du hast sie von mir genommen!” Du hast sie beide genommen. “Nein! Nein! Nein! Neeeeeeeein!” Seine Hände pressten stärker und stärker. Haut platzte auf, wie zu lang gekochte Würste, und Wangenknochen brachen wie trockene Zweige unter einem kräftigen Stiefel. “Ich werde dich vernichten!” Du wirst uns beide von dieser Existenz erlösen. Seine Hände gruben sich tief in seine Haare und rissen sie samt Wurzeln und Hautfetzen vom Kopf. Aus den Rissen in seinem Gesicht strömte grässliche, ätzende Galle, die seinen Brustkorb mit seinen Knochengittern und leblosen Organen freilegten. Seine Schulter blinzelte ihm aus hunderten Augen zu. Seine Zähne wurden schwarz und faul, gruben sich tief in sein Fleisch, rissen sich tief in die Nerven und entzündeten das Blut und vergammelten das Fleisch. Die Küche knickte, und aus ihr stieg das Abbild Efiáltis, Fürst aus den niederen Reichen. Er spuckte aus, spackte und versuchte weg von dieser Unmöglichkeit zu kommen, aber sein Körper war tot. Schlimmer. Sein Körper war Efiáltis, und Efiáltis war unmöglich. “Herr!” begann er seine letzten Worte, “Ich bin es Iskariotes!” und das Beil beendete das Unmögliche, denn auch das Unmögliche machte ihn wütend. Autor: Henning Tasler Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende Kategorie:Traum Kategorie:Dämonen Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Empfohlene Pastas